Be Careful What you Wish For
by CrimsonLuna
Summary: (Story adopted from SasukeUchihaPHTanteiTrunkslove.) Ed has been getting more frustrated trying to find the stone. So much so, he snaps at Al and Winry. He's tired of living like this. He just wished for it all to go away, for a new life, a different one.
1. Chap 1: Harsh Words

Chap. 1: Harsh Words

The crimson sun slipped down to the earth, the blackness of night taking over that of the flaming sky, casting the seemingly peaceful village into darkness, lamps their only source of light. All who witnessed the red sun prayed for the poor soul whose blood had been spilt that day.

And whose blood was it that was spilt?

* * *

The door burst open with a resounding bang in the quiet of the hospital. A large man, for reasons unknown dressed in a full suit of armo, stood in the threshold. In his arms was a limp figure of a boy, dripping blood from seemingly every inch of himself. His clothes were in ribbons, blood seeping from the skin underneath. The hair that showed gold in some spots was caked with fresh and congealed blood. Wires and pieces of shredded and bent metal stuck out of his right arm, snagging with the shredded clothes.

It was obvious to any eye that the boy was in mortal danger of losing his life.

"Please! Help him! Help brother! He's been... he's been wounded badly..." the man in armor exclaimed. Had anyone been in much sense, they'd have noticed how the large man in armor had a very child like voice.

A doctor and three nurses rushed over, two nurses carrying a stretcher.

Carefully, they lifted the mangled boy onto the stretcher and rushed off. The nurse that had not brought the stretcher pulled the man over to a seating area to ask some questions about the boy, what had happened, and if there was anything they should not use in case he was allergic to it.

The man answered as best he could, though his mind was not entirely in it. He was much too worried about his brother.

"I'll also need you and your brother's names..." the nurse said gently.

"I'm... I'm Alphonse Elric, ma'am, and my brother is Edward Elric. Is... is Ed going to be okay...? He... He's all I have left..." Al weeped.

"Our doctors will do everything in their power. The worst thing was that he must have lost so much blood, and he probably had a bad concussion, but for the most part he hasn't sustained any fatal wounds. Your brother will be fine, Mr. Elric." the nurse smiled encouragingly.

Al nodded. "T-thank you..."

* * *

After twenty minutes waiting and feeling nothing but dread, despite the comforting words of the nurse, Al got up and asked for a phone.

"Hello...? This is Winry Rockb-"

"Winry! It's Al."

"Al?" immediately, there was a worried tone in her voice. She was always quick to pick up on signs of trouble with the two Elric brothers. "What's happened? Are you guys okay? Where are you?"

"Ed was attacked. I'm fine, but he's been hurt really badly. We're in a village south/north of Rush Valley."

"I'm on my way." Winry said. "You can tell me everything when I get there."

"Okay... Thank you, Winry..."

"Just stay right there, and keep calm. You know it'll take a lot to get rid of Ed."

"Yeah... right..." Al said, giving a weak chuckle.

* * *

Since Winry was in Resembool, it took her the whole night to get there. She had to take the first train, and when she found that the next train she'd have to take the rest of the trip wasn't going to be there for another three hours, she found an abandoned vehicle and did a quick repair, thankfully only a few things were wrong with it and had a full tank of gas. She made the rest of the way on it, not slowing but for to turn into the village.

She quickly found the hospital and was stepping into it just as the sun was rising.

"Al!" she called out, spotting with ease the hunched over armor.

Al looked up and spotted her as well as she walked up.

"Winry..." his voice shook, as well as the rest of his armor, creating a constant ticking to echo around the nearly empty waiting room.

"Oh Al..." Winry muttered, walking up and hugging him.

Once Al had stopped shaking, Winry stepped away, though kept a hand on his metal shoulder.

"How is he...?" she asked carefully.

"I don't know yet. A nurse came out a while ago and told me that there was some shrapnel buried in his chest and stomach. But they said he should be fine, so long has he takes it easy for a while."

"What happened, Al?"

"Brother and I had been investigating, like we normally do. Mustang said that there was a possible lead on the philosopher's stone out in some caves near here. He was right, though it turned out to be another fake. The man in possession of it was using it to turn his body into a bomb and be able to regrow again. We'd never seen anything like it! It was like he was Greed, only with the power to detonate himself. Not only that, but he exploded any time Ed hit him, with anything, even his Alchemy.

"In the end, he ended up using all of the power of the stone and it broke. He didn't realize it though. Ed was on his last legs in the fight, and the man saw his chance and took it. He made everything but his head explode..."

Winry was looking in horror in the distance.

"He died and Ed was blasted to the ceiling, and the stalactites he hit cut into him, and when he fell to the floor, a few of them fell on him. By the time I got to him, he'd passed out and was bleeding all over..."

Al had finished the story and the two sat in silence, Winry keeping her hand on his shoulder and trying herself to keep calm.

* * *

After another hour, the doctor walked out. As soon as Al saw him, he was standing, which of course put Winry in alert.

There seemed to be pressure building in the air as the doctor stopped walking and nodded to them.

"Your brother made it through the surgery and will make a full recovery." Al and Winry sighed in immense relief. "His automail is damaged beyond repair and we could not manage to remove it."

"I'll have a look at it." Winry said, and at the doctor's unsure look she smiled. "I'm his mechanic, Winry Rockbell."

The doctor nodded. "For now, he is still deeply asleep. You can wait for him to wake up if you want."

"That would be nice. I can take his measurements while he's under. Thank you doctor."

The two walked into the room that held Ed, both anxious to make see for themselves that he was okay.

When they saw him, shock was their greeting. Gause was wrapped around him, over his chest, his arms, head, and most likely legs too. He looked like a mummy.

But he seemed to be in little pain. They must have used a lot of pain killers. He looked rather peaceful, really. He was also clean. His hair had been stripped of the red mess, and now shone like gold in the sun leaking through the window.

Hours passed by and it was right around lunch that Ed stirred into wakefulness.

"Hmmm..." he murmured.

"Ed!" Al and Winry cried as they shot from their chairs.

"Hm...?" Ed's eyes opened at the call of his name and he looked at the two above him. "Hey... What happened...?"

"You got hurt really badly in the fight with O'gito." Al said.

Ed's eyes flashed, as if remembering something. "The stone... Al, what about the stone!" He practically shouted it.

Al winced, and Winry looked worried. Ed didn't normally act this way. There was a hard, almost crazy look in his eyes.

"Um... Well... Brother, you see..." Al muttered, scared of how Ed would react. "Well... the stone... it was a another... another fake..."

There was silence.

Then, with a shaking voice, Ed muttered, "What...?"

"The stone was another fake. Both you and O'gito were too busy in the fight to realize it had cracked, but I saw it hap-"

"DAMNIT!" Ed yelled, and appeared to have meant to hit the side bar with his right hand, only to find it missing.

"Ed, calm down... It's just-"

"Shut up! You don't get it!" Ed interrupted Winry, as she tried to come forward and calm him. Once again, he was reminded that he had no right arm when his stump flew uselessly to swat her away.

"Ed..." Winry said, tears forming.

"Don't. Just don't." Ed said.

"Brother, she's only trying to help..."

"I don't want help! Just leave me alone, Al."

"B-Brother..." Al muttered, the clicking of his metal showing that he was crying. He turning and ran from the hospital room, Ed looking defiantly at the bedsheet.

"How could you, Ed?" Winry said. "Al didn't do anything to deserve that. If not for him, you'd still be in that cave bleeding to death. Maybe even dead!" There were tears in her eyes as she glared at him.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ed you're being an ass! That was your own brother! How can you treat him like that. He's all you have left, and you go and yell at him, telling him to leave you alone!"

"Winry, I said leave me alone!" Ed yelled, looking right at her. He almost came up short at the sight of her tear streaked face, but pushed himself to keep the hard face.

She glared right back at him and then finally turned and ran. It was the last look she gave him, one filled with sadness, longing, and rage, that broke through to Ed.

"Win-"

BANG!

The door had cut off any call he made. Sighing, he fell back to the bed, cursing himself.

**AN: Hey guys! As I stated in the description, this story was origenally by SasukeUchihaPHTanteiTrunkslove. It is due to this writer that I did this. I adopted the story and have prmised to do my best on it. **

**I would like to thank SasukeUchihaPHTanteiTrunkslove very much for alowing me to do so, and hope- you they decided to read it- that they will like it. **

**I can only hope that I do well. I can't promise to have chapters coming in every week or so, but I will try and get them in. I do have other works, so, as some of you can relate, know how it is. **

**Just keep reading and encuraging! :D**


	2. Chap 2: Waking Up

Chap. 2: Waking Up

"Great... I've been making an ass of myself more and more each day..." Ed grumbled at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes, his mind drifting off into thought.

'Why did this have to happen? Why me? This kind of thing should only happen in those fantasy books that Sheska loves to read.' He looked out the window. 'Huh... I just wish I could be a different person. Live a different life, where I'm not looking for the stone to restore Al and I back to our normal bodies.'

Ed smirked, thinking about that. What it would feel like. And if he could even like it as much as he likes this life?

"Tich..." Ed muttered. 'Of course I would. Anything would be better than living this life.'

Ed yawned, the drugs probably kicking back in, dragging him back into the recesses of darkness.

* * *

C.2. walked into the dorm room she shared with Lelouch. She was tired, and dear one believe it, irrate.

It was bad enough that she couldn't get out more and explore- least she either be seen or get yelled at by her contractor- but the war with Britannia wasn't looking too good with the 11s. And it wasn't because the enemy was simply overpowering them. It was because they themselves were waring with each other. And it was showing no sign of letting up. It was causing Lelouch so much stress, that she dared not test him.

And worst of all? During the last skirmish, her favorite pizza place was hit with a bomb! They won't be open for another year now, due to all the damage.

As much as it might surprise some, she was starting to hate her life. Lately, there was nothing positive. Constant fighting between members of the Black Knights. The army starting to lose members because of the fighting became so serious that at least one person would end up in the infirmary. Top guys trying their best to keep the fighting down, but the stress getting to them made them start fighting each other. At this rate, the Britannian army could just sit back and laugh at them while they finish themselves off for them. And then there was her pizza. Gone. For a whole year.

"Given the chance, I'd probably live a new life right now..." She said to the empty room. Sighing, and with a yawn, she fell asleep, the events of late weighing down on her.

* * *

Ed's eyes flashed open as he gasped in a breath.

For a second there, he'd thought he'd been brought to the Gate. There'd been a big flash of pure light.

But looking around, he found he wasn't anywhere near the Gate.

Laying back down, he sighed with relief, only to shoot back up and look around.

Where was he? He didn't recognize this room, and surely the hospital in this small town didn't have something this... fancy...

Looking around more, he became more confused. There were some things in the room he didn't recognize period. Things he'd never seen in his entire life, and he'd pretty much been all over Amestris.

The door to the room opened and a boy walked in, his face looking tired and warn, as if he'd been going through a lot of stress lately.

"Oh, so you've woken up." the boy spoke, his voice unemotional and bored and slightly grumbly. "You've been out for hours, you even missed the meeting."

Pushing the covers off, Ed stood and swayed. He felt odd and rather uncomfortabe. Grabbing the bed frame, he blinked. His chest felt heavier that ever. Just what all happened to him in that fight?

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." the boy said, now looking concerned.

"Nein. Wer sind Sie? Wo bin ich?" ("No. Who are you? Where am l?") he said, and blinked. Why was he suddenly speaking in some weird language? And why was it that he understood it like he'd been speaking it since he was born?

"What...? Why are you speaking German?" the boy said, actually looking a bit surprised.

"I mean, I can, a bit at least. But why are you suddenly doing it?"

"Was? Wo sind Sie?" ("What? Who are you?")

"Huh... You know who I am. Are you trying to be funny or something, C.2.?"

"Nein!" Ed was starting to get pissed off. What the hell was going on? Why was he suddenly speaking a different language that he understood? Why was he feeling so odd? Who was this boy, was he a doctor, or nurse? He looked at his clothes. No, his clothes were nothing a medical professional would wear. And why had he just called him... Wasn't that a place on the chess bored? A starting place for a pawn... Did he just call him a pawn?!

"Wo ist C.2.?" he said, his voice defensive.

"You. Who else? You know, it might come to surprise you that there aren't very many tall, green haired, gold eyed girls called C.2. in the world."

Ed stared at him. Surely he was joking? Tall? Ha! As much as he hated to admit it, there was some truth to his shortfullness. Green haired? He didn't remember dying his hair. And... Wait... Did he say...?

Ed looked down, and was met by two large pairs off Brest's.

His eyes went wide.

"Seriously, are you just trying to get a reaction out of me? I would have thought I made it clear I'm in no mood to be messed with."

After a few minutes silence, in which Ed was trying to puzzle out this whole situation and hold in his building scream. Then the boy's eyes narrowed.

"You really aren't joking around, are you...?"

"Wel ja!"

"You don't even remember your real name, do you?"

"Nein, Ich bin Edward Elric!" ("No, my name is Edward Elric!")

"What...?"

* * *

C.2. grumbled, her sleep interrupted by the annoying and constant beeping coming from next to her.

'Did he get a new alarm cock...?' She thought.

She opened her eyes and looked around.

'What...? Where am I...?' she thought, looking at the white room. It reminded her of... the infirmary.

She sat up and regretted the fast movement almost at once. She looked down at herself to find gauze wrapped all over her chest- which was oddly flat, she noted dully-, stomach and left arm... But... where was her right arm...?

Horror was raising in her chest as she looked to the horrifying sights of not a stump, but wires and shredded metal, all connected to some kind of port that was bolted to her shoulder.

"It-ittai nani?" she said. Dully, she was aware that the beeping that had woken her had sped up and realized she was hooked up to a heart monitor.

The doors to the room burst open and a Nurse, a blond haired girl, and- what the hell?- a guy in a full body suit of actual armor.

"Sir, are you alright? What's wrong?"

They were speaking German, or at least something that sounded German. Might as well try, and see...

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" She said, and could hear the difference in accent, but saw that they understoos

"Brother... Why are you speaking like that...?"

"Why do you call me brother? Who are you, and why am I here?"

"Brother..." the man in armor said.

"What's happened to him? Does he have amnisa?" the blond girl asked the nurse.

"What's wrong with him, why is he talking like that? He sounds like Ling..." the man said, building panic echoing in his voice.

"I don't know. He shouldn't, the doctor said the damage wasn't that bad... But... Hmmm... Sir? Can you recall anything you were doing before coming here?"

It was clear there was something very wrong going on here. But she'd take it slow in figuring it out.

"I was... I wasn't doing anything, like always. I'm never allowed out too much, or else I might get caught..."

"But... We haven't needed to do that in a long time...!" the man said.

The nurse looked troubled. "Well... How about your name?"

"My name is C.2."

This brought silence to them. She'd said it with a firmness that only one that was sure and knew could say. She decided now to try and get some answers.

"Who are you, and where am I, and why?"

"My name is Ponya Emer, and I am a Nurse that works at this villages Hospital. This is Winry Rockbell and the other is your brother Alphonse Elric.

"You were in a fight with a man by the name of O'tigo when he blew himself up for a finishing move, not realizing his stone had cracked and he would end up dead. You were brought here last night because you were bleeding to death from the many wounds you sustained."

"Where is this village located? What county? And why-" she lifted the contorted metal stump a bit, "- is my arm like this?"

"The village is on the south/east part of Amestris." the nurse answered.

"You're arm and leg were lost to you in the accident, as well as Al's body. Al is your only family left, after your mother died of fever, though we don't know where your father might be." the girl said tears in her eyes.

This put C.2. into shock. None of what they were saying made sense. For one, where and what was Amestris? Second, she was pretty sure her mother had been shot in World War II, not died from illness. Which lead to the next ponder: She was pretty sure she'd never had a brother.

She was staring off into space when she noticed something odd in the reflection of the bed's metal side bar.

Looking closer, she realized she was looking at someone's reflection. They had long gold hair, flaming gold eyes, and a face that still showed signs of being a child. She looked behind her, expecting to see the person she'd not seen come in at first, only to find no one there but a blank wall. Lookinging back, her face frowned, and then turned to shock.

It was her!

**AN: Hey guys! **

**Woot! Managed to get this up before the day was over! ^_^**

**Now I know what I said before, that this was adopted, but the original auther decided to try and redo it them self, so they reclaimed it. I am now writing my own version of it, as you can see, as I had the temptation to do this before, but didn't. **

**I'm going to focused more on Edward in this, with the occasional look into how C.2. is faring.**

**So, what did you think? How did I do with their reactions? And now you don't have to worry about the languages. My reasoning there is that since C.2. has lived so long, she speaks many languages, so being that the lango of Amestris is pretty much identical to German, she could adapt to it well enough. Edward, unaware of his own language until he came to a new world, of course speaks as such, luckily though, Lelouch has had to study a few different languages in the chance of allying with other races. Ed soon realizes that he can speak Japanese, because the body knows it.**

**Anyway... Hope to it'll all make sense soon enough.**

**Welp, I'm off to watch a few shows, and hopefully get the next chap. started.**


End file.
